


Forever

by DarkSaori



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Chadwick Aaron Boseman. T’Challa. Um ator e o outro um rei. Eram diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo uma só pessoa.TRIBUTO A CHADWICK BOSEMAN, NOSSO ETERNO HERÓI! <3
Kudos: 4





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Finalmente trouxe essa singela homenagem ao nosso já saudoso Chadwick Boseman, o nosso eterno ator lindo, maravilhoso e talentoso e ao seu T'Challa perfeito. Espero que gostem, comentem, compartilhem e celebrem a vida do nosso herói maior e que ele saiba o quanto é amado <3
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Chadwick Aaron Boseman. T’Challa. Um ator e o outro um rei. Eram diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo uma só pessoa. Ambos eram majestades de seus próprios universos. 

Regidos pela fé, sempre, esforçados e guerreiros que jamais serão esquecidos. Batalhadores até o fim. Nunca saberemos onde se iniciava a consciência de um e terminava a de outro, eram complementares, eram almas interligadas, gêmeas. 

Não há palavra no mundo para descrever a pureza do sorriso de Chad ou a sua bondade ou a sua alma limpa, linda. Há mais generosidade e humildade do que realmente se pode contar. T'Challa veio como um presente, renascido de sua alma tão inquieta, tão paciente, tão profundamente intensa e carregada de força. 

Como reis vocês se foram e como reis retornarão. Não há sentimento maior no mundo do que o amor que senti, sinto e sentirei por vocês. Todos nós. É algo de uma imensidão, de uma paixão, impossível de negar. 

Teus sorrisos fáceis, tuas mil e uma formas de beleza, teus ensinamentos. Nada será apagado ou esquecido. 

Quisera eu poder ter contato direto com alguém tão formidável, maravilhoso, de tamanha coragem. Digo por vezes no plural, mas não necessito ao certo, afinal, vocês eram e são um só. Sempre serão. 

Tua magnitude, tua juventude, teu jeito especial de falar, teus gestos, tua cor de ébano. Coisas a mais que me fizeram encantar. 

Chad, você era um homem de várias nuances, mas a tua essência era única. Assim como T’Challa, fez da dificuldade a sua motivação, nos agraciou com seus dons, nos fez acreditar no futuro, no mundo, nas pessoas, no melhor que há dentro de cada uma delas. 

Não há como saber o real motivo da sua partida, mas sinto que você permanece aqui ainda, com suas raízes fincadas em nosso solo, ansioso para recomeçar, apegado demais para realmente ir, afinal, a morte não é o fim. Ela é como um ponto de impulso e certamente, em sua imensa sabedoria, sabe que podem – ambos – ir com os deuses e correr para sempre nos campos verdes, sem mais dor e tristeza para lhes entorpecer o caminho. 

Ser sábio é algo para poucos, um dom que se aprende ao longo do trajeto. 

Chad, T’Challa. Há muita história para contar e sei que nessas poucas palavras, jamais conseguiria traduzir o quanto sou grata, o quanto somos gratos, e o quão ansiosos estamos para a sua volta. 

Há muito amor envolvido, muita gana de vê-los novamente, mas eu entendo, nós entendemos, que para tudo há um tempo. 

Obrigada pelo seu legado, querido Chad. 

Obrigada por ser nosso salvador, rei T’Challa. 

Quando morremos, apenas mudamos de um estado para outro, nos tornando lendas. Sendo pessoas boas, é claro, nos tornamos lendas e sendo puros, nos tornamos algo a mais que meros corpos humanos. Nos tornamos anjos. 

Que vocês sejam sempre lembrados, ambos em um só, da forma que sempre admiramos e amamos. 

Eu amo você e esse sentimento transcende a barreira do possível e do impossível. 

Homem dos olhos sorridentes, brilhantes, seja feliz hoje e sempre, livre, verdadeiramente livre e em paz. 

Yibambe! 

Wakanda forever! 

Chadwick forever.


End file.
